Subtract.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}2 - 0.86\\\\ &=2.00 - 0.86\\\\ &=200\text{ hundredths} - 86\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=114\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=1.14 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${2}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $0$ $.$ ${8}$ $6$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{\cancel{2}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $0$ $.$ ${8}$ $6$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $.$ $1$ $4$ $1.14 = 2 - 0.86$